


There are Two Types of People in an Early Morning Class

by cryingfanaticse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Lucifer/Sam - Freeform, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Two types of people, type A - Freeform, type B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingfanaticse/pseuds/cryingfanaticse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two types of people you'll see in an early morning class. Sam Winchester is type A, Lucifer Novak is type B. They're on two totally different spectrums, but when Lucifer sits down in front of Sam, when there are about twenty open seats in the lecture hall, Sam forgets to care about History of World religions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are Two Types of People in an Early Morning Class

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from "Imagine your otp have a morning class together and person A always walks in late and has obviously just woken up and person B thinks that the grumpy person who sits in front of him is the cutest thing ever"

When you have a 7 am class on a Monday morning, you walk into a classroom and you quickly separate the students into two groups. There is type A. They are the ones who avoid parties all weekend, in favor of catching up on sleep they couldn't get during the week. This type of person wakes up refreshed at 5 am to take a shower, blow-dry their hair, and properly moisturize their skin. Then we have type B. These people don't worry about sleep, their favorite phrase is usually "I can sleep when I'm dead." These people roll out of bed five minutes before their class starts and maybe run a comb through their hair. These people come into class in sweats, smelling slightly like last night's whiskey.

Sam Winchester and his best friend, Charlie, are type A. They have a support system, if Sam wakes up first, he calls Charlie. If Charlie wakes up first, she calls Sam. They could easily be called the most prepared students on campus.

Lucifer Novak and his best friend, Crowley, they're type B. Crowley likes to party, and Lucifer likes to pretend he's normal, which usually ends up in Crowley dragging the much bigger man back to his dorm at four in the morning, telling him that everything will be okay once he just sobers up... Lucifer isn't a happy drunk. This pair could easily be called the most destructive students on campus.

Every Monday morning, at 7 sharp, Sam, Lucifer, Crowley, and Charlie have "History of World Religions" together. It's an easy class, if you can pay attention to names and dates. Sam and Charlie take detailed notes, every time. They're passing with a high A. Crowley tries to take notes while Lucifer sleeps of his hangover, head propped up in his hand, dark sunglasses covering up the fact his eyes are closed. They have a C- at best.

You would think Sam finds Lucifer disgusting. He doesn't. Every once in a while Lucifer will choose the seat in front of Sam and Charlie. These are the days Sam has to copy Charlie's notes after class. He stares at the back of Lucifer's head, noticing how his hair stands up, directly on end. He sees the top of what Sam starts to fantasize is a full back tattoo of a pair of anatomically correct angel wings.

When Charlie notices what's going on, she immediately confronts Sam about it.

"Talk to him."

"I can't just talk to him."

"Of course you can."

"No I can not."

"Yes you can to."

"Charlie, I can't talk to him. I've never talked to him before."

"What the hell do you mean you've never talked to him before. His little brother is dating Dean!"

"What? Lucifer is related to Castiel?"

"Of course he is! Jesus, Sam, get your head out of your ass."

"But what would I even say to him? Hi, I like watching you sleep? I'm sorry, but I do not have that much confidence."

"Then we need to stage a meeting. Put your pants on Winchester, we're going out tonight."

And so they do. They show up at some lame frat party and Sam instantly begins to drink his feelings. He's not an alcoholic, he hasn't drank alcohol since high school, but when he did drink, he was good at it. Really good. Charlie pats Sam on the back, gives him an encouraging 'you got this kiddo,' and goes to find her girlfriend who said she'd be here tonight. About an hour later it happens. Sam Winchester is confronted by the man he's been fantasizing about for weeks

"You don't party. You're a good kid."

"Good kids can party too." Sam is astounded at how smooth his voice sounds, seeing as they only intelligible thoughts he's having are HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT FUCK on repeat.

"Not you. You're one of those super-nerds." Sam takes offence to the title, but he shouldn't seeing as Lucifer meant it in an 'I'd really like to have sex with you' kind of way.

"Well, you're not wearing sweatpants, so maybe there are things neither of us know about each other." 

Lucifer laughs.

"You think that's how I look all the time. How do you think I'd coerce pretty little boys like you to say yes to me in my high school track sweats?"

It was true.. Lucifer looked good. Sure, Sam was ATTRACTED to sleepy Lucifer with sunglasses and slide on shoes, but that was in a more 'I'd really like to nap with you' kind of way. What Sam was feeling now is completely different. This was a 'would you please just take off your clothes so I can see you naked' kind of feeling.

"So, Lucifer, unbeknownst to me until today, our brothers are dating."

"Come on Sam, is that really what you want to talk about, Cassie and Dean-O. I feel like you have other things on your mind."

Sam snorts into his drink at the nicknames. "Just trying to make small talk."

Lucifer gets a mischievous smile on his face and leans over to whisper something into Sam's ear. When Lucifer goes to pull away, Sam turns red, but grabs the back of Lucifer's head to stop him from getting any farther away. He bites his own lip and then they're kissing. Well, it's not as much 'kissing' as it is forcefully shoving tongues down each other's throat in a struggle for dominance.

After about two minutes, Lucifer pulls away and grins at Sam, he grabs his arm and starts pulling him towards the stairs. Charlie stops making out with her girlfriend to shoot Sam a smile and a thumbs up. Crowley stops taking shots to shout a congratulations across the room to his best friend.

That night, Sam sees Lucifer's tattoo. It's exactly what he thought it was. 

The next morning, both boys roll into World Religions, almost late, in sweatpants, their hair sticking on end and sunglasses covering their eyes. Sam's sweatpants are too short and have 'Novak' written down the leg, but they'll do.


End file.
